1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more specifically, to a method for forming a semiconductor device assembly having a heat spreader.
2. Related Art
Heat is generated by an integrated circuit (IC) die during operation. If inadequately removed, the heat generated by the die may cause the device to fail or to perform erratically. As such, heat spreaders are often incorporated into semiconductor packages to improve the thermal performance of the IC.